The Faceless Man
I swear it's pursuing me. I can feel its existence no matter where I go. I can always feel that wretched being breathing right down my neck. I can undyingly sense it watching down on me. With that face, or should I say lack thereof. It's been pursuing me for years, ever since what happened to my family. That ''should not have happened to them. They did not deserve that. Anyways, I am presently writing this in a low price motel somewhere in Indiana. Running is all I have understood for the last fifteen years, or at least if it has been fifteen years. All this started when my family and I moved in to Bethel, Ohio. I still remember it like it was yesterday. My family and I have moved around a lot since we came to Ohio, living with relatives mostly and changing schools every month. It took a toll on me. Now that I think about it, it took a toll on ''all of us. We were all ready just to settle down. My parents found this old house in the middle of town. It was a two story house with three bedrooms and one bathroom. I was told that it was a century old. There were six of us at the time. My family consisted of my two little brothers, my little sister, my parents and I. It was all going smoothly, unpacking and cleaning up the old dust. After living in the house for around five weeks, I started noticing small, but still very strange things around the house. Things like the sound of footsteps and doors closing by themselves. I did not give them any second thoughts, though. However, I started getting alarmed when my little brother complained of nightmares about of a man with a shadowed face, choking him. The really strange thing is, he'd said that he still felt himself being choked. Not that much later, my mother had also experienced terrible things with the being. One day, she was just sitting on her bed, when out of ''nowhere, ''she couldn't breathe on one side of her neck, like someone was choking her. All of a sudden, the pressure just stopped. I don't think I slept one sound night in that house after that day. The experiences became progressively more alarming. In the following two weeks, we were terrorized by this strange spirit. Each morning, everyone would awaken with scratches. Well, everyone except for me. One time, it actually pushed my sister down the stairs. Things were getting too intense, so I decided to do a little research on the house. It turned out that a lot of people had died in that house, to the point where it temporarily even became a funeral home. I had noticed the corner of an old picture, so I pulled it out of the folder that it was contained in. It looked like it was from the early 1900's but there was something not right about that picture, something that I just could not put my finger on. I looked closer and that is when I saw it. It was a man in a tuxedo, and his face was nothing but a shadow. It was standing behind a corner of the house, peeking out from the side. Just as I was getting up, there it was standing inches from my face. I could feel its breath. It smelled of death and decay. I felt panic seep into my body and I blacked out. The last thing I recalled was a very loud scream followed by a very low pitch laugh. When I woke up I was alone. Not a soul was in the house. I searched years for my family, but I just could not find them! I looked all over the fucking country, but inside I know he took them. They are dead, with no doubt in my mind, and I am the only survivor of my family. Why the hell am I still alive? I ask myself that question to this very day. So that is where it leaves us now. I know that thing is just toying with me. It could take me anytime it wanted to, but I feel it just wants to see me suffer! I am not going to give it the satisfaction and I am going to end it right here! So if anyone is still alive out there, anyone at all, I need to tell you that I am sorry. I am so very very sorry... Category:Reality Category:Disappearances Category:Demon/Devil